The Blue Dragon Mermaid
by AmandaSpardaBVB
Summary: Kissa is Kaito's and Gaito's younger sister, the 9th Mermaid Princess AND she's also the reincarnation of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon can she manage to keep both secrets? Mostly KisaraxKaiba but a few others. Sorry I'm bad at summeries please reveiw
1. Chapter 1 We're Leaving

**Author's Note: Ok this is my first ever crossover. I used to watch this anime when I was little and I realized that I could probably do a crossover since... well I don't actually know why but I figured I could so I'm gonna try my best.**

"Kissa, Luchia, Hanon, Rina!" a voice yelled.

The 4 of us turned around to see my brother Kaito running toward us holding a flyer.

"Onii-San what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothings wrong little sister. In fact if anything everything going amazing!" Kaito said and Luchia gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Then what has you so excited Kaito-kun?" Hanon asked getting quite excited herself.

"There's a surfing contest being held in Domino City and it features all the best surfers from around the world! Some major company's doing it for publicity but who cares I get to surf!" Kaito said.

"That great Kaito!" Luchia said jumping up and down.

"Onii-San can we come too?" I asked.

"Totally I got enough tickets for everyone to go. You, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Noelle, Coco, Seira, Nagisa, Masahiro, Sara and Gaito!" Kaito managed to say before he was interrupted by our screaming.

"Arigato Kaito-kun." Rina thanked managing to suppress her excitement.

Kaito nodded as Luchia pulled him out of the kitchen and into the staff room where everyone else was. Poor Nii-san having to explain everything again. I followed a few minutes later only to here Hippo start talking.

"Kaito-kun we told the mermaids of the Red Sea, the sea your little sister rules over shall I remind you, that we will be visiting them for a few weeks."

"Jeez Hippo I'll tell them there's been a change of plans." I cut in.

"So its settled then we leave tomorrow for 2 months. Yup we're there for the entire summer!" Kaito pumped his fist in the air. Everyone did the same except for Hippo who just shook his head.

*Next Day*

"Ouch!" I cried out falling down the stairs.

"Kissa be more careful." Gaito said

"Sorry Nii-sama but I can't wait to go!" I squealed has Gaito helped me pick up somethings that fell out of my purse.

"Stop acting like a child, you're 18 Kissa." Nii-sama laughed.

I stuck out my lower lip "I know but I've been so busy ruling over the Red Sea I just haven't had time for a vacation so this is a dream come true."

"Now now Kissa don't start pouting."

I giggled as Nii-sama made a face at me. Once everything was picked up he helped me up. All of a sudden Coco came running down the stairs, just like me she fell. Coco was soon followed by Luchia who landed on her, as the two got themselves organized Gaito shook his head and grabbed led me to the bus Nikora-San had rented. Gaito carried all my bags leaving me only holding my white purse that shimmered blue when hit by the light in a certain way, much like my shoulder length hair. In human form I enjoy cutting my hair so that it pasted my shoulders by about an inch, much like the length of Luchia's hair, but it doesn't go out to the sides. Of course in mermaid form my hair only reached to my lower back. My hair was wavy but a little straight too, my bangs covered my eyebrows but narrowly missed my blue eyes, they fell where every the seemed to want. Nikora-San has always told me to arrange them nicely but I never listen to her. I sat beside Hanon since Nagisa said he would meet us at the airport with Masahiro and Nii-san. The entire time we talked and made fun of Luchia who got mad and stopped talking to us for a while, halfway through the ride we got bored so we started singing Hanon's song.

_**Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku**_  
_**BEBII-BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara**_  
_**Tooi kioku yomigaeru**_

_**Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou**_  
_**Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite**_  
_**Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo**_

_**Watashi wo tasukete...**_  
_**Nanika ga shiraseru destiny**_  
_**Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete**_

_**Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo**_  
_**Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete**_  
_**Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru**_  
_**Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni**_

_**Kata narabete niji wo miteta**_  
_**Moshi kotoba wo umaku tsutaetetara**_  
_**Ima mo soba ni ita no kana**_

_**Nee koishite yume miru tabi**_  
_**Hora... jibun wo suki ni naru ki ga shite**_  
_**Sukoshi zutsu otona ni natteku**_

_**Kaeritai nante...**_  
_**Dare ni mo iwanaikeredo**_  
_**Kokoro ni wa MERODII itsumo nagareteru**_

_**Sore wa EBAA-FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara**_  
_**Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsuzukeru**_  
_**Daisuki na hito ga ite daisuki na basho ga aru**_  
_**Fushigi na aosa sore wa tengoku yori mo kirei na umi**_

_**Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo**_  
_**Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete**_  
_**Kibou ni nare**_

_**Sore wa EBAA-FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara**_  
_**Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsuzukeru**_  
_**Kirei na umi**_

At the end we started laughing.

"You know Kissa-chan you sing that song really well." Hanon complimented

I blushed "Not as good as you, I've only been singing for 2 years since I was kept in the dark about my true identity until you girls found me in Egypt."

Hanon smiled "Yup and that was one amazing day. I mean figuring out that there's a 9th Mermaid Princess! Who would have thought? Also the fact that the 9th Princess was the younger sister of Kaito-kun and Gaito-sama. Amazing!"

My blush deepened "Wahh Hanon you're so nice."

Hanon smirked and Rina asked her a question, soon the two of them were deep in conversation. I looked out the window, _I hope I can see that boy from the orphanage again. _I hoped. The one part of my past nobody knew aside from the people in the orphanage and me. In that place everyone made fun of me except for 2 people, Seto and Mokuba, they were brothers even though they looked nothing alike. Maybe just maybe they still lived in Domino City, the chance was slim but I'll hold onto the little piece of hope I have until I'm proven wrong.

"Alright we're here." Nikora-san yelled out stopping the bus.

We all piled out and grabbed our bags. We ran through the check up and everything quite fast and we managed to get on the plane 1 hour later. I waved goodbye to Nikora-san as we got on the plane, the second we left the ground I fell asleep, after all I'll need all my energy just to keep up with Kaito's excitement about the surfing contest.

**Author's Note: Ok not good but not bad. I'm gonna continue this and see where it goes oh and the ages of everyone:**

**Kissa:18**

**Gaito/Kaito: 19**

**Hanon/Rina/Luchia: 19**

**Karen/Noelle/Coco/Sara: 20**

**Masahiro:19**

**Nagisa:18 **

**Nikora: 22**

**Seira:14**

**I'll list all the YuGiOh ages once I introduce them into the fanfic**

**Oh and reveiw your opinion is important to me**


	2. Chapter 2 Lost and Found

Sorry it took so long to update my my computer crashed so had to type everything from scratch onto my phone Please Reveiw

Chapter 2:

"Kissa-chan get up we're here."

I opened my eyes to see Seira grinning at me. I let her pull me up.

"Alright so our bags will be delivered to the Blue Dragon Hotel and we should be picked up by Mr. Kaiba himself." Nii-san said looking at people holding signs with names on them.

"WAHH LOOK IT'S KAITO!" a bunch of girls screamed and ran towards my brother.

I giggled, wherever we go Nii-san is always recongnized. Poor Nii-sama is also dragged in since he looks exactly like Kaito.

"WAHH THERE'S 2 KAITOS!" I heard along with "KAITO DO YOU OR YOUR BROTHER HAVE GIRLFRIENDS?" they all screamed.

I looked at Luchia and Sara who was starting to get jealous, Luchia push through them all and kissed Nii-san and Sara pulled Gaito out of there.

"Excuse us are you Mr. Kaito Domoto?" a man in a black suit asked.

Kaito walked out of the swarm of girls "Hai that would be me."

"Follow me please." the man said walking us to a limo.

I watched as 2 people got out, they looked so familiar. The boy with raven black hair looked at me, his eyes widened and brightened at the same time.

"Kissa-chan!" he screamed hugging me.

I was taken by surprise before I realized who it was "Oh my Ra! Mokuba?!"

The boy nodded, I looked up at his brother who just stared at me, I giggled. As soon as Mokuba pulled away I ran towards Seto and hugged him, he stiffened a bit before hugging me back. I know it was wrong but I couldn't help but admire him, before he had been cute but now he was just well…hot!

"Seto." I said pulling away and letting go of him.

"Kissa I didn't think I'd see you again after…" his voice trailed off.

"Whatever that's the past. How have you been?" I asked

"Not bad."

I grinned a guy of few words, I turned around to see everyone looking at me and Gaito was glaring at Seto. I giggled again when Seto returned his glare.

"I guess I owe you an explanation." I laughed

"You bet!" Gaito said not breaking his glare.

"How about we discuss this in the limo?" Seto asked.

I nodded and waited until everyone else was inside but Seto, I got in and he followed. We ended up sitting together with Mokuba on my other side while everyone just stared at us confused.

"Ok Kissa-chan explain." Rina instructed.

"Ok…how do I start this?" I looked at Seto who just shook his head sadly.

"Do they know about that place?" he asked

I shook my head "No but you can tell them."

"Alright just great. We met at a orphanage here in Domino City, Kissa was picked on a lot so I stood up for her and taught her how to defend herself for whenever I wasn't around…" he started

"Like that ever happened." I scoffed.

"Do you wanna tell the story?" Seto asked, I shook my head "Ok then shush. It was going fine until I bet Gozaburo at a chess game and he had to adopt me and Mokuba, I begged him to adopt Kissa too but the stubborn basterd wouldn't listen and the last time I saw her was when we said goodbye." he finished "But from the looks of it she found a family."

I shook my head "No after you left I stayed at the orphanage for another 2 months before I got fed up with the kids that lived there, yes I defended myself, but I got sick of that so during the night I broke out of the orphanage and somehow ended up on a plane to Egypt where I wandered around aimlessly for 1 week before someone found me. They keep me until I turned 16 before I left again, I was found again but this time by a woman named Ishizu, she kept me for a month before everyone showed up. After that I found out that I actually had family left so I moved in with them and that's pretty much it." I shrugged

Everyone was speechless.

"So who's your family?" Mokuba asked trying to break the silence.

"Those two, Kaito and Gaito." I said pointing at Onii-san and Nii-sama who just nodded.

"You're the younger sister of Domoto Kaito?" Mokuba asked.

I grinned "Yes surprising isn't it I didn't believe it either for a while."

"So you have brothers." Mokuba said before turning to them "So are you two anything like Nii-san and me?" he asked.

"Wait you two are brothers?!" Coco asked.

"Yes why do you ask?" Seto answered.

"You two look nothing alike." Karen said.

"I know, so any other siblings?" Mokuba asked.

"Karen and I are twins." Noelle said pushing her head against Karen's to prove her point.

"You two do look alike but your hair colours are different so I wouldn't have guessed." Mokuba said.

"Sara and I are sisters." Seira blurted out.

"I thought so you two look alike." Mokuba said.

The rest of the ride was eventful. I made fun of Seto the entire time and he insulted me back. By the time we made it to the hotel we had caught up on he 8 years that we had been apart.

"Wow it's so pretty Seto." I said looking at the blue hotel. In front of the entrance were two dragons made of white stone.

"What's with the dragon?" Hanon asked.

"The Blue-Eye-White-Dragon it's Nii-san's favourite dragon. He owns all 3 cards." Mokuba piped up grinning from ear to ear.

"That's cool and all but isn't this sort of over doing it?" Sara asked when we got inside. There where even more statues of that dragon inside.

"No overdoing it would be if he has a room decorated like that dragon!" Hanon laughed.

I watched Seto turn away, I grinned "Really Seto?" I asked.

"No comment." he muttered "Alright let's get you some rooms. Mokuba show them where they are since I have to go back to work."

I waved goodbye to Seto.

"Kissa do you still like Nii-san?" Mokuba asked.

I turned bright red and glared at him "I like him as a friend Mokuba nothing else."

I turned to see everyone giving us weird looks. I smiled sweetly and motioned for Mokuba to guide us around. Mokuba made sure to give me the last room, before opening the door he turned around a gave a evil smirk.

"I can tell you still love Nii-san."

"I do not!" I shook my head vigorously.

"Fine I'll take your word for it...but do me a favour."

"What do you want?"

"Come to the beach today at 6pm and you'll see."

With that Mokuba handed me the keys before running off down the hall laughing. I sighed and walked into the room, we'll that's what I tried to do before tripping over my bags which the carriers just left right in front of the door! I lugged them inside before sprawling out on the bed. I closed my eyes feeling tired, it wasn't long till sleep devoured me.

Aouthor's Note:

Kaiba- 20

Mokuba:14

PLEASE REVEIW


	3. Chapter 3 The Beach

_**Authoress Note: sorry about the delay but I wasn't sure on whether or not I should continue. With a bit of help I decided I will. Please reveiw**_

Chapter 3:

"What time is it?" I mumbled rolling off the bed.

With one glance at the alarm clock I screamed and ran into the washroom. It was 5:50 I had ten minutes to get to the beach. I threw on a black mini skirt, a white non-see through tank top and a pair of black flats, before running out the door of my hotel room. I pressed on the elevator button furiously and tapped my foot. When I got in the first thing I noticed was Nii-sama and Sara-san, or Onii-sama since I think of her like a sister.

"Kissa. Are you going somewhere?" Nii-sama asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only to the beach Nii-sama." I smiled.

"With who?" Onii-sama asked.

"I think Mokuba but I'm not sure since back then Mokie used to play tricks." I blushed remembering how Mokie had bugged me until I told him about my crush on Seto.

"Uh huh. Be back by midnight." Onii-sama grinned.

"Don't you think that's a little late?" Nii-sama asked.

The little ding that went off, signaled that we had gotten to the ground floor. I grinned and said that I would follow Onii-sama's advice and be back by midnight, Nii-sama yelled at me while I ran out he door giggling.

When I got to the beach I saw Mokuba's and Seto, I masked my surprise in a grin and skipped over to them.

"Hey Mokuba. Hi Seto." I hugged Mokuba and smiled at Seto.

"Hey Kissa-chan. I have to go to Yugi's but Seto is gonna be with you." Mokuba smirked.

"Wait what?" Seto exclaimed looking at Mokuba with disbelief.

"Yup. Sorry I forgot until now. I remembered cause Jou just texted me." Mokuba laughed before getting into the limo and speeding away.

I blushed and looked at me shoes. "If you don't want to..."

"I'm here anyway so let just walk. Plus I can use the break." Seto sighed.

I smiled a bit. Seto was still the sweet, confident and stubborn guy I knew.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" Seto asked looking back at me.

I shook my head and ran up to Seto only to get my shoes filled with sand. I groaned and took them off, I noticed Seto had done the same with his runners and had rolled up his black jeans to his knees. I held my shoes with my right hand and walked up to Seto, he nodded and looked at me. His eyebrows raised when he actually looked at my outfit, I blushed again remember how revealing it was.

"Like what you see?" I joked.

Seto rolled his eyes. "As if."

I blew up my bangs and slapped him playfully before looking at the sea that surrounded us. It looked so inviting, it saddened me a bit since I can't go in otherwise Seto will find out and I'll become bubbles.

"I remember you used to love the sea." Seto grinned.

I nodded and looked down. "Yeah."

Suddenly I felt Seto grab my hand and drag me down the beach. I looked at our finger which were entwined and blushed even harder. Stupid Seto always doing things like this just to make me blush, I looked up at him. His brown hair swayed in the wind, his blue eyes had a cold, distant look but I could see a little bit of warmth inside.

"Mokuba said there was a place that we should check out." Seto muttered.

When we arrived at the place Mokuba suggested I almost fell over. It was one of those places on every beach reserved for just lovers. Seto had a bit of an uncomfortable tone as he started talking.

"I'm going to kill Mokuba. After all you and I are just friends!"

I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed by that, turning around I let go of Seto's hand and walked away. I heard him follow me but I wasn't in the mood to talk to him now, I just kept walking away from that place and Seto. It wasn't until five minutes later that I finally stopped and sat down on the beach. Seto sat beside me and we stared out at the sea, I tried to ignore him but it was almost impossible.

"Kissa...Kissa...Kissa." Seto poked me.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Why are you mad?"

"I thought we were more than friends."

Silence.

"More?"

"Yeah you're like my best friend."

Seto started laughing.

"You're so mean!" I yelled throwing sand at him.

"That's not it. I'm laughing because we are best friends but I thought you meant something else. You know what never mind. Sorry Kissa."

I sighed and looked at Seto. "Forgiven...but there's a catch."

"What's that?"

I started laughing and threw my arms around his neck throwing both of us onto the sand. "You have to hug me every time you see me."

"Deal." Seto laughed hugging me back.

I giggled and got off him and directed my attention back to the sea. It looked so peaceful as the waves rolled back and forth, the stars and moon reflected in the water.

I started singing the song that had once been Seira's but she had given it to me saying that I sang it much better.

"Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu

Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de

Yume wo miteta no"

I continued singing and laid my head down on Seto's shoulder. When I finished I looked into Seto's blue eyes, they had lost a lot of the coldness and now stared down at me with a different sparkly than I had ever seen in his eyes.

"That was beautiful." he whispered.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "I'm not that good. The other girls are way better."

"You're being modest." Seto smiled.

"Maybe."

"Give yourself some credit, you never have."

I nodded and looked at my phone screen, the time was 10:56, I still had a hour or so.

"What time do you have to go back at?" Seto asked lying down.

"Midnight."

"We still have a hour."

"I want ice cream."

I got up with a sudden burst of energy and a craving for ice cream.

Seto stared at me like I was crazy. "Ice cream? Now?!"

"Yup!" I grinned pulling him up off the sand.

"We'll go to my house."

"Cool where do you live?" I asked.

"Come on."

I followed Seto to the road and we started walking towards the hotel but before we got there we turned onto what seemed like a never ending drive way. When we reached the end I stared up at the huge mansion in front of me, it took up an entire block, it was white and blue with bits of black and it was about three stories high with a balcony on every french style door leading outside.

"Only you and Mokuba?" I gaped.

"Yeah only us two and about five maids and one team of ten security people."

I shook my head and smirked. "I bet the beds are comfy."

"I guess so... Kissa what are you thinking?"

"Oh you'll see. Now let's get me my ice cream."

Seto guided me around the mansion, I swear if I lived here I would totally get lost and wander around aimlessly. It didn't help when Seto said some hallways ended up becoming dead ends.

Once I find finished eating my ice cream I got up and followed Seto's direction on how to get to his study. It took some time, about five minutes to be exact, but I found his study; I opened it cautiously and stepped inside. Seto sat there with his head in his hands and a raging anger emitting from his former as he stared at the screen.

"Pegasus. Do I need to spell this out for you? I'm. Not. Giving. You. Kaiba. Corp! Now do you understand?!" Seto asked between gritted teeth.

I walked up to the desk and looked at Seto, he looked up at me and his eyes softened.

'You ok?' I mouthed.

He shook his head and groaned as Pegasus continued his pointless argument. Seto motioned for me to come over to him, I shrugged and walked over.

"Ah Kaiba-boy seems you've got yourself a woman. Now is she a one nighter or a long term?" Pegasus clasped his hands together and leaned forward.

"PEGASUS I DONT CARE IF YOU INSULT ME OR MY COMPANY BUT WHEN YOU INSULT HER THATS CROSSING THE LINE." Seto roared grabbing my hand practically pulling me into his lap.

With that he canceled the video chat and buried his face him my hair like he used to when he was upset, sorry or wanted something. I pushed his head up and smiled at him, reassuring him that it was fine. I stood up and waited for Seto to do the same before I checked the time again, it was 11:50 I had to get back in ten minutes.

"Seto... I had fun today. We should do this again." I said waving goodbye to him.

"You want a ride home?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

"Call me if you need anything."

"But I don't have your number."

"While you were eating I added it into your phone."

"My phone has a password."

"Yeah. The day I was adopted isn't the best password anymore."

I blushed and nodded before walking back to the hotel, Nii-sama and Onii-sama were waiting for me when I got back. Together we walked into the elevator and met a surprised and embarrassed Mokuba. That lead into the questioning of who I had been with if Mokuba wasn't either me. I explained the entire night aside from some personal moments, Nii-sama looked like he was about to kill while Onii-sama gave me an approving look.

When I finally got back to my room I fell onto my back and pulled out a small blue and white stone pendant in the shape of a heart from under my shirt, I've always kept it with. I held it between my thumb and index finger and let it swing back and forth in front of my face. Seto had given it to me the day he and Mokuba left, it had belonged to their mother. He said when she was alive she had wanted him to give it to a girl he liked, back then I guess he thought by like it meant friend. I should return it now since we probably both understood that like means the girl he loves more than a friend and that's what I am, a friend.

_**Authoress Note: Sorry I wanted to add a little bit of fluff and Mokuba seems like the type of kid who will do anything to get his brother a girlfriend. I'm debating on whether or not to make Mokuba and Seira a couple or Mokuba and Rebecca. Also other characters like Noelle, Karen and Coco, who would suit them? Oh and all three yami's are alive: Atem, Marik or is it Malik (Sorry I watched that season in English and they didn't use the distinction)? And Bakura. Anyway please review. **_


	4. Chapter 4 He Knows WHAT!

_**Authoress Note : I changed my name as you can see, it used to be AnimeandBlackVeilBrides but now I am AmandaSpardaBVB. Oh small typo in the last chapter. In the elevator scene its Gaito and Sara but my computer changed it from Onee-sama it was Onii-sama sorry about that I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, favourited or followed thanks so much! Now for the fanfic**_

**Chapter 4: He Knows WHAT?!**

"Kissa-chan, wake up."

I was shaken awake by a hyperactive Seira, opening one eye I looked at her, if you can't guess I'm not a morning person at all!

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Now,now no need to be grumpy! Mokie is showing us around the city today!" she giggled.

"Since when do you call him Mokie?" I asked rolling off the bed and onto the floor to wake myself up.

"Last night, he knows my secret." she whispered.

"HE KNOWS WHAT?!" I screamed.

"My secret...don't worry he doesn't know about you." she stated.

"How did he find out?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well two years ago I was swimming here and we'll help saw me and we sorta had a love at first sight thing." Seira blushed wildly.

"How cute." I grumbled.

"I know right!" she gushed obviously missing my sarcasm.

"Did you tell the others?"

"Yup and to say the truth they took it better than you."

"Shut up and get out so I can change."

"Kay we're waiting for you."

I groaned and slammed the door as she left, my fingers brushed over Seto's necklace as I changed out of my pjs. Changing into a white tank top, black mini skirt and black knee high heeled boots, I left the room playing with my white pearl pendant. When I got downstairs I immediately rethought my outfit choice, Seto stood beside Mokuba looking like he would rather be anywhere else. That changed when he saw my outfit, I could've sworn his face went red for a few seconds, Mokuba let out a low whistle and Nii-sama looked like he was going to kill. Mokuba nudged Seto and whispered something in his ear, Seto shot him a glare and excused himself before running out the door.

"Umm Kissa you aren't coming with us so you'll have to wait until Seto comes back." Mokuba smirked.

"Oh okay." I smiled, on the inside though I felt like strangle Mokuba.

After everyone left I thought about what just happened and gasped, I was set up by a fourteen year old. I felt like slamming my head against a pole but Seto decided to walk in right then.

"Sorry about that." he muttered.

"It's fine." I shrugged and blushed a little.

"You want to go now?" he asked holding out his hand.

I took it hesitantly, "Sure."

We walked down the streets of Domino City, we didn't stop till we finished an entire round of Domino. After we had walked around the city we went to rest at a park, I laid down on the grass and looked up at Seto who was sitting beside me.

"Hey isn't that rich boy?"

"Yeah! You whose that chick beside him?"

"I don't know but she's cute, think their dating?"

"Ha that's funny Honda, Kaiba dating? As if that would happen! He's a workaholic!"

Seto rolled his eyes and turned around to face the two voices. "I can you you two idiots."

Two boys appear, I looked up at them. One had shaggy blonde hair that fell in a messy way reminding me of a dog and the other had brown hair that was spiked up making him look like a unicorn, those hair styles earned them their nicknames, Dog and Unicorn. I'll tell that to Seto later I thought as the two boys smiled kindly at me.

"Hey I'm Honda." Unicorn held out his hand.

"And I'm Jounachi but you can call me Jou." Now the Dog held out his hand.

I didn't accept either of them just smiled at the two boys. "Hello."

"So you this guys girlfriend? Cause I can show you something much more worthy of your time." Uni...I mean Honda said.

I know he wasn't trying to sound creepy or anything like that but he did.

"I'm not his girlfriend but I am a friend and I'm sorry but I'm fine with being single right now." I said.

"That's cool." Do...Jou shrugged.

"Well sorry for interrupting your walk with the Mutt but we have to go." Seto smirked grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Hey who you calling a Mutt?!" Jou yelled after Seto.

"You Mutt who else?" Seto grinned as Jou jumped up and down.

As we walked away I could still here Jou yelling about not being a Mutt, I turned to Seto and grinned.

"You know Jou reminds me of a Dog too and the other one reminds me of a Unicorn."

Seto laughed and nodded in agreement. "Never thought of the Unicorn thing."

"It's true!" I exclaimed.

"It is." Seto grinned.

That was our entire conversation back to the hotel, we had such a good time I almost forgot that I was holding his hand...almost. When we got back to the hotel everyone else had already gone to their rooms and Mokuba was in Seira's. My hand went to my throat and kissed remembered about Seto's pendant.

"Oh Seto! Here." I said pulling off the pendant.

I placed it gently in the palm of his hand and grinned. "Give it to the girl you love, after all there must be one."

Seto looked at the pendant, "Not yet Kissa."

"But you're Seto Kaiba, you have millions of girls screaming your name at every turn. Trust me I've heard someone yell Kaiba every two minutes."

As if to prove my point some fangirls came up to us, she shot me a look of pure hatred before latching onto Seto's arm and asking him to autograph her shirt. From the place she pointed to I had half a mind to punch her. Seto rolled his eyes and signed the sleeve of her shirt, nonetheless the girl got so excited she squealed and ran off to show her friends.

"My point proven!" I sang.

"Doesn't mean I love any of them, fact I hate most of them." Seto shrugged.

"Now, now Seto you can hurt a lot of girls feelings by saying that." I scolded.

"Maybe I should broadcast that on national television." Seto wondered out loud.

I elbowed him hard in the stomach. "You're so mean!"

For some reason Seto went quiet and serious. "Sorry Kissa."

"I was joking around Seto..." I said quietly.

There was an awkward silence between us which was, thankfully, broken by Mokuba.

"Hey lovebirds!" he called out.

And I spoke to soon. I swear if this was a video both me and Seto would have fallen to the floor with little ghosts coming out of our bodies.

"Mokuba. Car. Now." Seto growled.

"Kay I'll just leave you two alone..." he laughed running out the door.

If it wasn't for the fact that Mokuba was now a Kaiba I probably would've murdered him.

"Oh Kissa, I know your secret!" Mokuba yelled out before leaving.

I paled slightly knowing which secret he was talking about, my pearl secret.

"Now what secret would that be?" Seto asked.

"Nothing you need to know about..." I paused, "yet."

Seto shrugged and waved goodbye before leaving to go home, I stood in the lobby waving and smiling but as soon as he left I groaned and fell onto the couch. _Seira you're so dead! _I thought before getting up to go to her room.

_**Authoress Note : Well I can't wait for the little explosion that's about to happen. I wonder how Mokuba found out...actually no I don't but I bet you do:) don't worry all shall be explained in due time. Until that time please review. **_


	5. Chapter 5 New Enemy Arises

_**Authoress Note : hey guys I'm still here just had a bit of a chaotic month with my uncle getting married and stuff. Anyways I hope you like this chapter sorry for the delay and I will update my other stories soon but I'm having some writers block with them right now. Oh and I'd like to thank those who have reviewed, favorited or followed this story it means a lot! **_

"Seira open this door right now!" I yelled banging on her door.

I heard a small shriek and shuffling before a terrified little orange haired girl peeked out from the door.

"Yes Kissa-chan?" she squeaked.

"Why does Mokuba know?!" I exclaimed.

"I kinda sorta...told him in a way?" she whispered.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked walking inside.

"Umm well you see...MokubaandIweretalkingandheaskedwhetheryouwer emermaidsornotandIsaidnohellnowhatgaveyou thatidea?andthenhesaidtheyarearentthey?!andthenhel ookedthroughmyphonephotosandfoundthatpictureofusat theredseajustkindasittinguponrocksandlookingallpre ttyandstuff..." Seira explained all in one breath.

I paused just to catch up with her explanation before sighing and walking to her window. "Whatever, as long as Seto doesn't find out I'm ok."

Seira nodded and sat down on her bed "You like him don't you?"

I blushed deep red "Maybe a little."

"You really do like him, I can see it Kissa - chan, after all you're like my second older sister." she grinned hugging me tightly. "Come on Kissa - chan grow up and experience true love since all your life you've only had temporary love."

I sighed before looking at Seira with mock surprise "When did you become smart?! Actually better question, when did you gain the brain to become smart?!"

"Ouch that hurts!" she joked. "But seriously trust me and go for him."

"I'll see Seira." I smiled walking out her door. She grinned and waved goodbye as I left for my room.

Once inside my room I leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Is it possible to like him? Of course it is stupid! But what if he doesn't like me? You won't know till you ask him! Why am I talking to myself? Because I have no life that's why!"

I stopped talking and walked over to the bed before falling onto it face first. I grabbed a pillow and covered my face before screaming in frustration. _Why are emotions so confusing?!_ I screamed again before throwing the pillow to the side and getting up off the bed. I went to the closet and pulled on a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt for sleep. Right before I could get into the warm covers there was a knock at the door. Groaning I walked over to it and opened the door to see Seto in all his glory. His face went pale then red before he regained his composure. By now I had my arms crossed over my chest and I was trying to hide as much of my skin as possible, all while blushing my head off.

"You busy?" Seto asked.

"Umm no, come on in." I stepped aside and allowed him in.

"How are you liking it so far?" he asked looking around.

I noticed that he was a little nervous _Well this is different and not Seto like. _"It's great! Hey Seto you ok?"

He played with his collar "I'm fine perfectly fine."

I raised an eyebrow " I'm not stupid I can tell that you're not fine."

"Well for now all you need to know is that I'm fine." Seto said stubbornly.

"Kay then but what do you want?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"I want to ask you if you'll go to the beach with...me?" he asked looking uncomfortable.

I grinned and nodded "Totally! It's a date!"

Seto turned bright red and mumbled something about having to go before running out the door. I smirked and turned off the light before getting under the covers and blushing when I thought about what I had said. Let's just say I wasn't able to sleep for another three long hours, I thought of Seto the entire time.

*Next day*

"Kissa - chan get up!"

I was shaken awake by a very upset Seira.

"What?" I grumbled.

"You have a date with Seto in like one hour and you haven't even started to get ready!" Seira yelled.

I threw a pillow at her face "I have an hour! I'm tired let me sleep!"

"No! How will you look good if you don't take a hour to get ready?!" she gasped.

"We'll have to just see won't we? Now get out!" I groaned.

"Fine but when you leave looking like a zombie you can't blame anyone but yourself!" Seira warned leaving out the door.

An fifty minutes later I rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

"Ow." I said getting up off the floor and walking to the washroom.

After brushing my teeth and getting ready, I pulled out a pair of blue short shorts and a green crop top with a white tank top. I picked out a pair of white flip flops for shoes and headed out the door with no make up and small owl earrings plus my necklace that went down to the middle of my chest with a small owl at the end.

"Hey Seto." I smiled waving at him before running over.

"Dammit what does your wardrobe consist of?" he asked looking me over.

"Clothes Seto?" I joked.

"Mhm if you can call those clothes. Kissa before we go to the beach I have to go somewhere quickly." he groaned.

"Sure!" I replied still smiling.

Grabbing his hand I let him lead to me a small store called Kame Game Shop. "Wahhh its so cute!"

"Sure let's go with that, now come on I'd rather not spend too much time with the geek squad." Seto said pulling me inside.

"Welcome...oh its you Kaiba and whose that with you?" some old guy behind the counter looked at me.

I felt a little awkward and subconsciously moved closer to Seto for comfort.

"It's ok Kissa." Seto whispered before looking at the old man. "Hello Mr. Motou is Yugi here?"

"Yes. Yugi come down there's someone here to see you!" Mr. Motou called up the stairs.

"Oh hi Kaiba and..." Yugi, a short tri-colored spiky haired kid came in.

"Kissa." I muttered.

"and Kissa - chan." he finished off.

"Where's Mokuba Yugi?" Seto asked.

"Upstairs I'll bring him down." Yugi said running up the stairs.

When Mokuba came down he came down with Seira.

My eyes widened and I looked at her "Seira can I talk to you?"

She nodded hesitantly and followed me out the door. "What's wrong?"

"Where's your necklace?!" I exclaimed.

"Mokuba has it don't worry about a thing!" she tried to reassure me.

"If that necklace gets in the wrong hands we're all screwed, go get it back now!" I explained to her.

She nodded and went back inside while I leaned against the wall and sighed. It wasn't long until Seto came out holding a orange pendant in his palm.

"Here Seira said to give it to you." he said confused.

"Shit." I slammed my head back and grabbed the pendant.

"Kissa?" Seto asked looking at me.

"It's nothing let's just go to the beach." I said and Seto took my hand.

When we made it to the beach I heard a cell phone go off. I looked at Seto who answered his cell and went pale.

Once he hung up he looked at me "Seira's in trouble."

I paled and pressed her pendant to the place it rested on my neck. "Let's go now!"

Seto lead me back quickly to the game shop where I saw part of the wall was missing. I gasped before running into the building which also had fire inside.

I found Mokuba and Seto grabbed him. "She's upstairs." Mokuba managed to get out.

I sprinted up the stairs two at a time until I got there. Looking around there were a few teens unconscious on the floor, I jumped over them and heard a small scream. I looked towards the section where the fire was most thick and ran towards it.

I spotted her orange hair and held out my hand. "SEIRA!"

"Ki...Kissa - chan." she whimpered before grabbing my hand.

Right before I could pull her out some form of a shadow grabbed my hand and using its nails drew five lines of blood across hand. I hissed in pain but managed to pull Seira out, I gave her her pendant and told her to get everyone out. Once she was gone I crawled into the little place she was in and saw a man with a mask covering his face aside from a gold eye. He had robes on and the air around him seemed to be quite dark and ancient, even so I felt as if I knew him.

"Who...who are you?" I stammered.

"I'm your worst nightmare all over again young Kisara." he laughed.

"My name is Kissa not Kisara!" I exclaimed.

"True in this day and age you are named Kissa but look into your past and you were named Kisara. You hosted the most terrifying creature inside your soul and yet you wouldn't give it to me, instead you murdered me and my master Zorc! But this time, this time you won't be so lucky!" the man lunged at me.

"White pearl voice!" I screamed.

I transformed into a girl with waist length straight blue white hair and a dress that was a strapless and colored white and blue with small dragon wings as a crown. "You hurt someone I think of as a sister and now you threaten me with lies?! Pichi Pichi voice live start!"

"Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu

Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de

Yume wo miteta no."

The man started to cringe and cry out in pain.

"Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru

Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni."

As I finished the song the man conjured up shadows and disappeared.

"You will remember me Kisara remember my name Aknadin!" the man, now named Aknadin yelled at me.

"Aknadin... I... I know that name..." I stuttered transforming back into a human.

"Kissa! KISSA! Where are you?" Seto yelled.

I was slowly floating out of consciousness from how much smoke I had inhaled. "S... Seto..."

"Found you...holy shit Kissa stay up don't fade out just yet." he said grabbing me and carrying me out of the burning building.

My head rolled into his chest slightly and I groaned before grabbing my head.

"Bring her over here!" someone called out.

Seto ran me over and soon I was sitting against a chair and someone shone a bright light in my eyes.

I snapped out of it and glared at them. "I'm fine take care of someone else!"

"Yeah she's fine." the guy laughed.

I looked at Seto "Where's Seira?"

"I'm right here Kissa-chan" she whispered.

I looked at her before hugging the life outta her. "Secret?"

"Secret." she whispered back happy that I wouldn't tell on her.

I pulled away from her and got up to look at Seto, he grinned and hugged me quickly. "At least you're ok."

I smiled and hugged him again for longer "So are you."

"I wasn't ever in any danger." he muttered.

"Even so, I don't think life would be the same without you." I whispered into his neck.

Before Seto could say anything Yugi, Jou, Honda and a few other people came up.

"Wow Kaiba gives hugs?!" Jou asked surprised.

I pulled away from Seto and smiled before walking over to Seira who was done being checked over. "Wanna go home?"

She nodded and got up before falling back down onto the chair. "Shit."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she panicked "Don't tell Sara."

"I wont." I grinned.

Seto and Mokuba walked up behind us "Wanna ride?" Mokuba asked.

I looked back at Seto and smiled ''Why not?"

As we walked back to the limo, Seto pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear "Tomorrow same time, but no more jumping into fires ok?"

I laughed "I'll try not to."

Seto slowly let go of my waist and let me slide into the limo before he got in behind me.

_**Authoress Note: Yeah this took sometime sorry about that everyone. Anyways this is the beginning of the story, well the climax I guess you could say. I'll try to update quicker from now on but no promises. But until then please review they help me write faster cause then I know people are reading this. **_


End file.
